oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Underground Pass
Underground Pass is a quest named after the in which it takes place. You must venture into an underground pathway that leads to a new land, at the request of of , in order to help him destroy his corrupted brother . Details of Ardougne Castle. |difficulty = 3 |description = There are rumours of a secret passageway that can be used to get to the other side of the mountains west of Ardougne. Now it's just a matter of finding it. |length = Long |requirements = * Ranged *Completion of the following quests: **Biohazard ***Plague City Recommended: *High Agility (50+) strongly recommended. (The next quest in the series requires 56 Agility anyway) * Thieving is helpful for a shortcut. * Prayer for Protection prayers *Level 79 combat will make Blessed spiders non-aggressive, which saves some time while killing Kalrag. |items = *at least 1 rope (2 recommended, more if not doing the whole quest in a single run) *A bow and 1-5 arrows (cannot use broad, training, ogre, or poisoned arrows) *A spade (obtainable prior to quest, spawns at Edmond's house north of Ardougne Castle) *A plank (obtainable during quest, technically not necessary) *A bucket (obtainable during quest) *A tinderbox (obtainable during quest) (NOTE: NPC who gives tinderbox is bugged so bring a tinderbox) *Combat equipment for dealing with multiple mid-level foes Recommended: *''Lots'' of food to survive traps and monsters *Coins to buy food from Kamen (75 coins each time you want to buy food). If you don't have coins, you can still get food from him at the cost of a temporary Agility penalty. *4+ Agility potions for players with a low Agility level OR Summer pies to boost Agility *Telekinetic Grab runes for the Amulet of othanian if you have a low Agility level *A teleportation method in case you need to leave the dungeon * Weight reducing clothes like the Graceful outfit to increase your success rate at agility obstacles. However, keep in mind that you will need to defeat several mid-level monsters. So if you are a low combat level you might want to bring combat equipment instead of weight reducing clothes. |kills = *3 Demons (level 91) (easily safespottable) *3 Paladins (level 62) (easily safespottable) *Kalrag (level 89) (won't hit with Protect from Melee) *Disciple of Iban (level 13) }} Walkthrough :Note: The walkthrough for the dungeon after completing the quest can be found . This quest relies heavily on your skill, often making you complete a number of obstacles in succession. In most cases, failing any of the obstacles in an area will send you back to the beginning of the area, which can be quite frustrating, especially if your Agility is low. Many of the traps in the dungeon damage you based on your current health. This means that by keeping your health relatively low, you will have to use less through the dungeon than you would if you were to eat to full each time you get damaged. Starting the quest Items required:' None. To begin, talk to on the floor of . He'll tell you about the and the evil guarding it, who claims to be the son of . He'll ask you to check in with who is waiting for you just outside the entrance to the Underground Pass. This time, you'll be allowed to go right through the front gates to , so head through and walk all the way west through the city until you find the cave entrance with Koftik standing outside. Talk to him, and he'll explain more about the Pass and tell you to meet him next to the bridge further inside. Getting in and across the bridge ''Items required: A bow, arrows, and rope. Bring the rest of your supplies now, as after this section there is no turning back unless you want to restart the entire dungeon.'' When you walk inside (#1), you'll see three paths branching off in different directions. ('''WARNING: DO NOT TAKE THE MIDDLE PATH'; the swamp will drag you down and send you tumbling down a hillside forcing you to crawl back up.)'' Instead, take the northern most path, as it requires the fewest amounts of rock slides, since you can skip the first rock slide. Climb over a series of rocks around the swamp and get to where is standing next to a fire (#2). Talk to him, and he'll tell you it looks like there have been others in the cave already. He'll give you a . If you later need another one, you can talk to him at any time to get more. Use the damp cloth on an arrow, and then use the result on the fire to get a fire arrow. Equip a and this . Go north to get to the small area (#3). Look across the subterranean river, and you can see where the guide rope holds up the bridge. Fire your lit arrow at the rope. If you succeed, the bridge will drop, and you'll automatically walk across the bridge. DO NOT pull the lever right after the bridge (it will send you back to the beginning). Before you continue, take the plank north of the lever (#4). #Cave entrance from # #Fire your here! # spawn by s #Use a on the overhang to cross the pit. #Grid # #Wall traps #Well to the second area :B - s :G - s :O - s :S - s :Z - s The pit ''Items required: Food (strongly recommended) and 1 or more rope.'' Walk south from where you picked up the plank. Do not walk into the swampy area filled with s and instead head back east (#5). You will come up on a pit and a small water crossing with a rope swing. Use your on the rock hanging from the ceiling. IF YOU FAIL AND FALL,'' you will fall into a rocky pit and lose your rope. Follow the path on your mini-map climbing over rocks when needed to get to the muddy rock pile. You'll be placed at the very beginning of Underground Pass. You will need another rope to attempt the obstacle again.'' You no longer need a rope unless you have to go through the Underground Pass again. The grid Continue down the path going east and then south. Eventually, you'll see standing in front of a grid (#6). Many of the tiles will drop you into a pit '''''dealing 15 damage to your health. You'll need to use trial and error finding a safe path across. Once you've found a safe way across, remember it; you'll need it for . Pull the lever once you are across to lift the gate. (The path is different for everyone.) The grid puzzle always does 15 damage upon falling into a pit. Keep this in mind while trying new squares. Should you die from falling, your items will stay in the pit. To retrieve what you lost then, you must intentionally step on a square that will drop you into the pit. Once you get across the grid, there is an altar in the next important room, so you can use to save some food. Remember or write down the path you used to get across. You have to come back through here *twice* during Regicide later; the correct path is permanent and unique to each player. It can be useful to keep track of the route you have to take using the following grid: :Note: Previously, there was a bug in which could be used to cross the grid without falling into pits or taking damage, as planting a mithril seed moves you one square west. This no longer works as of October 2016. Some people have said if you find your first tile you can still use mithril seeds after standing on that one, but this is not true as of 2018. The orbs and the well Items required:' A plank (optional but suggested). To the north of you is a (#7). For the moment, ignore it, but remember where it is. WARNING: If you use the obstacle pipe, it will cause you to go back to the rope swing with no return. Head west, to a narrow corridor (#8). Approach it carefully, as there are five traps (odd markings) in the wall. (There's two on the north side followed by three on the south side.) There are three ways of passing the traps. #The traps can be foiled by standing on the square right before the trap, then running to the square immediately after the trap. #The traps can be disarmed normally, with a chance to fail and be hit for 5 damage. #Heal up as much as possible and run through the traps with no regard, possibly dying. Whichever way you choose, you will eventually get through into an area with a large, rather sinister-looking well in the middle and an (#9). There are four different paths branching off from this room. WARNING: Attempting to climb down the well at this point will result in being hurt 10 damage. #Start with the very north one. The same trick works by simply standing a square before the trap and running ahead. Otherwise, Use the you picked up earlier on the flat rock to disarm the trap. Go past the traps and pick up the at the end of the tunnel. #The next one (the next one to the left, north-west) is fairly easy as well. Fight or run through the various s and level 53 s to grab the orb and run back again. #Go through the middle path next. Navigate the traps the same way as you did for the northern path. #Traverse through the tunnel (south-west path). However, when you get to where the orb is, don't pick it up. Disarm the trap underneath it, and then grab the orb. :Note: Disarming can be failed, triggering a swinging log, dealing 6 to 12 damage. Now that you have all four of the orbs, back track a little bit. Go back to where the furnace was (#7) (remembering to be careful of the traps in the wall). Use each of the orbs on the furnace to destroy them. Make sure to top off your prayer if needed and head down the well (#9) descending another level. If you need food, search the crates at the west (crates give two and two s). The cages and the obstacle maze ''Items required: Spade and food.'' #Entrance from the first area via climbing down the well #Dig by the mud patch with your . #Narrow ledge # maze #50 shortcut to bypass the maze #To the third area There is some food in the crates right when you arrive down the well (#1). Head west through the cave, and you'll find yourself in an area with a few cages. Pick the lock on the first one on the left (south-east). You'll notice that there's a rather odd-looking patch of ground at the back of it. Use your on this to dig through, and you'll find a hidden tunnel that will take you through to the other side (#2). Edge across the narrow ledge (#3), and you'll be near a maze of raised beams (#4). (ATTENTION: You can skip this step with 50 Thieving as seen in the next paragraph.) To get through it, you'll need to hop over a number of obstacles. If you fail, you need to climb back up one of the ramps nearby, often setting you back a few steps. To get through the maze: *Take the first RIGHT. *Then LEFT. *Then another LEFT. If you have 50 Thieving, you can go a little bit farther south past the maze. There's a door that you can pick the lock of. It completely bypasses the whole maze (#5). Carefully walk around swamp patches and do not attempt to cross them, or you will fall into a long cavern that takes you to the start of the Pass. Once through, head south and squeeze through the pipe entrance to get into the next area. The caged unicorn ''Items required: None.'' #Entrance from the second area # # , , and #Well #To the fourth area (Iban's Lair) :S - s :Z - s In the next room, you'll find a group of s and a in a cage (#2). You'll need its horn, but you can't get into the cage to get it. If you search the cage, you'll find a loose .(WARNING: If ''' '''you drop an item to make space for the railing, you will lose it and will not be able to retrieve what you drop after moving the boulder) Take this, and head (south) up the path above where the cage is you'll find a large boulder. Use the loose railing to pry it loose, and crush the unicorn. Now, you can go back down and retrieve the by searching the wreckage of the cage. Proceed through the tunnel entrance and head north. The paladins ''Items required: Food, combat equipment, 3 paladin's badges (red, blue, and green), and the unicorn horn.'' Heading north through the cave, you'll come to a small group of s who have made a sort of camp (#3). They're all level 62, named , , and . If you talk to Sir Jerro, he'll give you some more food to restock your supplies. The food Sir Jerro gives you is: 2 , 2 , 1 , 1 and 1 . (If you kill Sir Jerro before recieving supplies, you will not be able to get it, and he will attack you.) Unluckily for them, you need the s that they carry, and the only way to get those is to slaughter them. Make sure to talk to them before attacking them. It is possible to the paladins by attacking them and running just south where they will not follow you. Once you have all three badges (red, blue, and green), head west keeping your eyes out for the traps there. Again, you can foil them by placing the on them. These traps can also be foiled by standing on the square right before the trap, and running to the square immediately after the trap with run on. This method does not require a plank. Keep going west to where there's another well (#4). Use the and the three crests on the well to open the large doors (#5). :Note: Remember this Well if you want to use the later. This is where you recharge it after use. The dwarves ''Items required: None.'' Now, you're in the largest area of the Underground Pass (and indeed all of RuneScape) and one of the most frustrating. Around all edges of the area is a rock ledge to walk on. The middle is a large, open area with a maze of walkways, most of which are broken. If you try to jump across them, sometimes, you will fall and end up taking big damage when you hit the ground below, as well as being in a large area filled with Soulless. Keep in mind that this area has been known to take well over an hour to clear, so be persistent. For now, ignore the walkways, though do take note of the locations where you can get onto them. Head as far south as you can, and walk along the south wall until you find a small staircase leading down. When you walk down it, will appear, ranting insanely before disappearing again. Before he goes, though, he'll mention some that have taken up residence there. Walk west to find them. (Map of bottom level is found in next section.) There are three dwarves named , , and in a small fenced area with two buildings. Niloof will give you some food when you talk to him. Kamen also gives an unlimited amount of food after you talk to him (see below). The witch *Talk to first about a witch named who knows how to kill . *Then, talk to and ask about the . *Talk to next, who will tell you he is a little fried and asks you if you want some of his brew (if you '''decline', he will offer to sell you some bread, stew and a meat pie for 75 coins; if you accept, you will be hit 5 HP and your Agility level will temporarily decrease by 4; however, he will give you the food).'' Climb up the staircase again, and head a little to the north-east where you can see a house. From there, walk a little north where you can jump onto a path. Walk along it, and take the first turn south to find Kardia's house. WARNING: Do not click on the door; it will deal a lot of damage to you. Search the window, and you'll hear her talking to herself about her missing . Head north, take the western path, hop across the gap, and then take the north branch of the path. Follow it until you find the cat. It will be a yellow dot on your minimap. Grab it and go back to the witch's house again (if you drop the cat, you'll have to wait for a moment before you can grab it back). Use the cat on the door. You'll automatically hide behind the corner while the witch gets her cat. While she's distracted, sneak into her house and search the chest. You'll get a , a , the (an old journal that relates some info about Iban), and a . The doll is the most important part. You now need to collect four elements of Iban to imbue the doll. Iban's shadow ''Items required: Combat equipment and the doll of Iban.'' To get , you need to kill three level 91 named , , and . Head north and then west from the witch's house, and take the first left (south) all the way down until you reach where the demons are. Kill each one any way you like and pick up the , and that they drop respectively. If you are a low level or are using or , there are s for killing the demons by standing on the narrow pathways. The last demon, , may be difficult to safespot; lure him to the southern edge of the island, then run back to the narrow pathway and he will be stuck on the corner or safespot the demon from doomions isle. If using a halberd, you can safespot Othanian by staying on the narrow pathway segment that you land on after jumping over the narrow pathway. by standing Once you have all three of them, head just north of where Doomion was to the chest. Opening it will destroy the amulets and give you Iban's shadow. Use it on the . Iban's body ''Items required: A bucket and a tinderbox.'' Either fall or jump back to the staircase to get back downstairs. Go back to the dwarves and talk to . He'll give you and a . Make sure you keep it. Next, grab a from the larger of the two buildings if you don't already have one, and go into the smaller building. Use the bucket on the barrel inside one of the houses to get some of the that was giving you earlier. Take this and head to the far south-east corner of the area where Iban's tomb is. Note that if you try to search the tomb, you will take damage. Dump the bucket of alcohol on top of the tomb, and light it up with your tinderbox. After you're done watching it burn, a pile of will appear in your inventory (or drop on the ground). Use these ashes on the . It is now safe to drop the bucket and tinderbox. Iban's blood ''Items required: Food, combat equipment, and the doll of Iban.'' Head straight north from the tomb, and keep going until you reach a corridor full of s. Walk inside until you find a giant level 89 spider named . Kalrag can hit somewhat hard (at least 9), but is very inaccurate. The biggest challenge with this boss fight is fighting Kalrag alone. Kill him, it may take many tries to get the spiders off of you if you are below 79 combat. When you defeat him, you'll automatically soak up the blood with your . The spiders nearby will attack you and can pile up on you despite not being a multi-combat area. They will interrupt the fight with Kalrag if they are attacking you. Once you kill Kalrag, you will be stunned for about two seconds (and can be attacked by all spiders at once) so heal up before dealing the finishing blow. While stunned, you will automatically smear Iban's blood onto the doll. Low levels might have a problem with Kalrag as the blessed spiders will keep attacking, preventing the player from attacking him. This can be avoided by running alongside Kalrag, killing blessed spiders in the hope that Kalrag will be the next to on you. You can also try trapping Kalrag in the north-western corner of the cave, to make sure he's next to you after you kill a spider. Iban's dove ''Items required: Klank's gauntlets and the doll of Iban.'' Make sure you put on . From the entrance to the spider den where you fought Kalrag, head north-west to the far corner of the cave system. There's another staircase you can climb up to reach the upper area. Near you, there will be several cages with in them. Do not bother with the first batch of cages; skip the first set and instead continue a bit south. Make your way across the agility jump. Walk to the fourth cage from the start (from the first, walk east to the next, then search the cage just to the north-west), and search it for the dove bones. Eventually, you will find the skeletal remains of . It could take a while, but when you find them, use them on the . :Note: If you're not wearing your gauntlets, the half-soulless will bite you and cause some damage. Killing Iban ''Items required: Doll of Iban.'' Now, to finally destroy Iban and bring an end to this quest. You'll need to jump your way to Iban's temple in the center of the area. Once you're there, kill a and take his . Make sure the robes are all you're wearing, and free up at least one inventory space for Iban's staff, and 2 more spaces for a tiny amount of fire and death runes. Note anything you drop to free up space WILL be lost here as you will be teleported back to the entrance room of the cave. (Should you die attempting to dispose of the doll, you will have to run through the entirety of the dungeon again, so be sure to bring the items required with you.) Enter the temple wearing both upper and lower Zamorak Robes. Use the on the well in the center of the room. You may have to do this a few times, as his attacks may interrupt you. When you do manage to get the doll into the well, Iban will be destroyed and the temple will begin to collapse. You will receive , 15 s, and 30 s. If you do not have space in your inventory for anything else, you will receive Iban's staff but lose the runes you would have gotten since you are immediately teleported after placing the doll in the well and have no chance to pick them up. '''Note: A method to never get hit by Lord Iban's spell is to wait for the eight ticks he sends his spell and then walk in to his lair. Now, wait for the seventh spell to show, and then run to the well in the center of the room and use the doll.'' You'll be teleported to a cavern with , who'll be sane again. Talk to him to be teleported right next to the entrance. Leave the cavern and return to , and tell of your success to finish the quest. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Required for completing Completion of Underground Pass is required for the following: * * * Trivia Prior to being fixed, could be exploited to cross the grid puzzle effortlessly. When automatically moving west one space each time a flower is planted, the player will safely move across the grid without triggering the trap. This is still possible; however, you can only place the seeds after stepping onto the first tile, so there is a chance of failure. Theoretically, it was also possible to burn logs to cross the grid in the same fashion; however, doing so would require too much inventory space to be effective. As of October 2016, the use of mithril seeds will still cause damage to the player. If you speak to at the mesh grid, he will say, "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men." This is the beginning of the misquoted Bible verse "Ezekiel 25:17" that Samuel L. Jackson's character recites in the movie .